ravarefandomcom-20200213-history
Human
Humans The First Race As the most common race amongst Ravare it is also the oldest establish race with claims across every continent and isle. With their natural ability to adapt to any environment they have become jack of all trades; but master of none in almost every aspect of life. It is unknown even to them which plane they originated from. After countless ages exploring and settling they, or very similar races, can be found in even the remotest parts of the Aether. It has been suggested by many a scholar that Humans may actually be the very first race hence their inhabiting of every plane and lack of patron Aethli. History Unknown History This information is unobtainable in-character. During the Age of Origin Humans were the first sentient race to successfully thrive without direct Aethli supervision. It is said amongst the oldest Aethli that their creation was an effort between Ekthir, Veithka, and Biekin. Their original plane was created to test their resilience against all environments and tasks at hand. To say it was volatile in it's weather and terrain would be an understatement. With even the ground itself able to erupt into giant, magma-fueled beasts Humans were truly put at their limit of their adaptability every generation. As Viekin watched the generations of Humans go by successfully adapting and even taming their plane of existence he was driven mad by how much he wished to use them to spread his power throughout the Aether. It did not take him long to see the resemblance between the survivability of Humans and his prime creation the cockroach. Both could seemingly thrive and survive even when their very plane wished for their destruction. Once the opportunity showed itself Viekin quickly stole away the Humans into his own plane. As soon as they were safe he started his full plane by making agreement with GOD to turn the Human's plane into raw mana as long as they both split it. With this raw mana at his disposal Viekin threw the Human race across the Aether forcing them upon every plane he could thus making them impossible to remove. They were the ultimate pest in his eyes and thus his ultimate weapon. Known History History on Ravare Biology Appearance With such high ability to adapt Humans appear to evolve rapidly between generations to better survive their current home. Because of this they look very different from each other depending on their families location. Because of this it will be better to point out their major differences based on location. Theo's Port The self-proclaimed "original" Humans the people of Theo's Port are short and tanned compared to others of their kind. Despite their arrogant beliefs they are a bit different from the Humans that first came to Ravare. The generations of fishing on boats under the hot sun has caused them to grow more study and tan as each generation passes on their traits. Dreadbone Keep With the city so recently ripped from the grasp of the Kulysyph the inhabitants are often mixes of different looking Humans. Yet still a few generations have passed causing the youngest to be naturally more fit than those Humans of other locations. Icemeet Located so close to the Drake's Fang the Humans found within Icemeet have grown very pale under it's constant shade. Their hair has also lightened to light browns unlike the classic dark brown to black that roams the rest of Ravare. Tava's Gulley The people of Tava's Gulley are much larger than most Humans. Not just in height but in size as well. Their hair is a fiery red color as well hinting strongly at their impure heritage. It is often rumored that those of the Gulley are of a mix breed with the Unnam that take rest their during the coldest of the seasons. Mentality While other races rely upon racial knowledge and traditions to learn what they need to survive Human's adaptability has required them to never stick to one task for more than a few generations. This process has made them clever and quicker to act in foregoing situations than other races. While this is often regarded as brash behaviors by numerous races it has lead to their ultimate survival against all odds. Unique Traits Humans do not just grow similar to other races culturally but they will often take on physical similarities as well. Be it just dressing like them or even after several generations, especially with mixed breeding, they will eventually start looking similar to the most influential race around them. This is more apparent the more exotic looking the race is. A prime example is the Humans of Tava's Gulley which have grown much larger than their kin due to the constant reliance and influence from the nomadic Unnam that often use their town as a resting place. Reproduction As the only Class X race in existence Humans are very prominent both in full-blood and half-blood forms. It takes 10 to 15 years for a Human to become fully fertile and they become barren around 50 for men and 55 for women. The normal gestation of a Human is 9 months. However, if the child is not of full-blood it takes the longer gestation period of it's parents races. Culture Social Structure Humans often rely on a very loose form of structure. These allows constant altering for maximum survival. Thus their type of social structure is often varying from plane to plane depending on the other inhabitants form of social structure. The Humans found on Ravare use a very loose form of Aristocracy run by several "families" that originated from the original founders of Ravare. However, the power of these families are severely limited by the lack of resources available to them. Language Humans are the original creators of Common. Some groups of Humans that have been influenced strongly by other races sometimes develop a middle ground between the two languages. This middle ground is named by placing the influencing races name first then hyphenating it with Common such as Nyth-Common. Names Main article: Human Names When it comes to naming Humans are always seen as complex. When left alone they often take upon very simple first names and their family name based on their family name such as Jeb Smith or Ann Fletcher. However, due to their adaptible nature their names often change to mimic the races found around them. This makes understanding their naming system very frustrating to scholars and historians everywhere. Yet even with this complex way of naming themselves they still stick to very rustic ways when it comes to naming their cities, towns, and similar places of establishment. Here is a few example of their naming. Influence on Ravare Religion No major god. To be finished later. Famous Members PC NPC Additional Information Full-blooded Humans start with +10 to any skill they wish except for Racial Skills. Humans also gain +5 to the Survival skill of their choice unless they were born in the following locations in which they gain +5 points to said skill. Humans, mixed breed or subrace, are also granted the passive ability Adapt once they have come of age. Once a season they gain +5 Survival for whichever location they currently live.